


One Friend Plus Another Friend Equals Two Friends

by DemiPanRomanticAsexual



Series: How to Make Friends: A Guide by Lance McClain [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance (Voltron) & Original Characters Friendship, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Slave Trade, Slavery, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiPanRomanticAsexual/pseuds/DemiPanRomanticAsexual
Summary: Lance makes his second alien friend!





	One Friend Plus Another Friend Equals Two Friends

The next time Lance was separated from his team was when they had all gone out for a small shopping trip. Lance had somehow managed to find himself lost -  _ again  _ \- but at least this time he had Azul with him. The Aşk böceği, which he had learned of her species later on, refused to leave his side, even sleeping in his room with him. Not on his bed, but on a small plush Lance had brought with him from Earth, as she could change her size at will, though she seemed to prefer the size that an average human child would be; she was smaller than Pidge in her preferred size.

He was chatting up a storm with her, not bothering to pay attention to his surroundings, before turning around, about to ask the others for their opinion, realizing he was alone. He blink slowly, turning to look at his floating friend. “Are we… lost?”

She tilted her head, letting out a quiet huff. “I would assume so, yes. We separated from the group a while ago, but I thought it’d be rude to interrupt you, so I just kept quiet about it.”

“Azul, you know it’s fine if you do? Besides, I’d think doing so while telling me we  _ got separated from the group would’ve been helpful. _ ”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Honestly, in the few months he’s spent with Azul, he learned the small alien had quite the snarky mouth, whether on purpose or not.

The brunette just sighed and let it go, looking around for any sign of, well,  _ anyone  _ from his team. His eyes landed on a small crowd that had begun to huddle in front of a salesman of sorts, the alien gesturing broadly, a wide smile on their face. Lance raised an eyebrow, and, letting his curiousness take over yet again, made his way closer. He managed to push his way to the front, Azul in tow, before he stopped and finally saw what everyone else was looking at. It was another alien, this one much larger than Lance, towering over everyone there. In hindsight, Lance wasn’t sure how in the world he had missed them.

Said alien had light grey skin that immediately clashed with the dark grey that seemed to outline them. Two black horns curled inward before jutting outward slightly at the end, four glaring red eyes on their face that held a strong malice towards everyone and everything. Sharp shark-like teeth shown from the snarl the alien was giving, large claws lacing each of their four fingers. Their clothes were horrible, just a brown shirt and shorts, both terribly ripped and dirtied with stains Lance didn’t even want to fathom about.

They had two toes with long claws on the front of their foot and the heel itself had a claw, looking like a ‘y’ without the curl at the end. Would that be a ‘v’? He didn’t know. A long, dark grey tail sprouted from their backside, two fluffy cat-like ears adorning the top of their head. Black hair flopped down in front of their face, which they kept constantly huffing out of their sight, but it wasn’t exactly working; in all honesty, it looked like they hadn’t had a shower in a long,  _ long  _ time. What caught Lance’s attention the most was the collar around their neck.

It was a thick, black steeled one that looked utterly painful. It dug into their surprisingly delicate-looking neck and Lance was almost certain it’d leave the skin there raw from that constant rubbing. Attached to the collar was just as equally thick chains, looking like they weighed at least ten pounds; the chains dragged across the ground, and they themselves were attached to a pole just behind the alien. Lance bit his lip, wincing slightly at the predicament the other was in; didn’t that hurt?

“Come one, come all!” The salesman shouted, their smile never fading. “Today, I’ve got a special deal for you! Here, we have one of the most vicious alien races ever to bless this universe: Qasqır! This one here had been tamed and trained in all household duties, but it’ll do just fine for…  _ other  _ purposes!”

The way they emphasized the “other purposes” part and how they clearly treated the poor thing like it was less than dirt made Lance’s blood boil. How dare they!

“Now, the beauty right here will cost quite a bit! It was a bit difficult to train, you see, so it’ll cost ya more! Alright! Bidding starts at 100 GAC!”

Shouts erupted from the crowd, everyone shouting out their offers as the alien smirked and kept count of the highest bid. Lance clenched his fists, trembling slightly; he wanted  _ so  _ badly to beat that person - would calling an alien a person be offensive? - to a bloody pulp for doing a  _ slave trade _ , but they weren’t supposed to cause any sort of commotion… He glanced at Azul and the female gave him a small nod. She was thinking the same thing he was. He smirked, and turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Well, there was always other places they could shop at…

 

An explosion or two later and Lance was running from a mob of angry customers and salesman. The alien he had freed kept up good pace besides him, Azul on his other side, wings beating furiously. They turned a corner, panting heavily as they pressed their backs against the side of the building they were taking cover behind, watching as the mob hurried past them. After a few minutes of silence and waiting to make sure they were actually gone, Lance began to chuckle, hysteria finally setting in. He had actually gone and done it… He had save an alien from being sold off as a slave!

Before he could go full blown panic mode, said alien stepped forward, a look of concern on their face. “You… Why would you do that?”

He tilted his head, mind too muddled to properly work anything out. “Do what? Save you?”

They nodded. “You could have just left me. You put yourself at risk.”

Lance waved their concern off, pulling himself back up. “It’s whatever. I couldn’t just leave you like that.”

Red eyes narrowed slightly, examining the Cuban silently. After a moment, they opened their mouth to speak, but Lance beat them to the punch.

“Besides, now that you’re free, you can return home!” He turned to the taller, a bright smile on his face despite his exhaustion.

The other continued to stare at him, but this time in mute shock. It took them a moment, but they regained their composure and spoke once more; “I’m afraid I have nowhere else to go. My family had been killed for being too…  _ disobedient _ and I doubt anyone from my clan had survived the attack that had brought me here.”

Lance wilted, looking guilty. “Oh, man, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s fine. You didn’t know.” They interrupted calmly.

The blue-eyed boy worried at his lower lip, brows furrowed slightly. “Well… I mean, if you don’t mind, you could come with us…?”

They blinked slowly, letting his words sink in. “Come… with you?”

He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. “Yeah man. Since you don’t have anywhere else to go, you could totally come with us! I mean, only if you wanted to, of course.”

They spared Azul a glance, who gave them a patient smile in return. Their gaze returned to Lance and, after a moment’s pause, they nodded slowly. “I think I will take you up on your offer.”

Lance beamed, practically blinding his two companions. “Great! I’m Lance, and this is Azul! What’s your name?”

“Yorak.” They responded.

“Well, Yorak, welcome aboard!” Lance cheered, smile never fading.

Yorak narrowed his eyes at the sheer brightness of said smile, a thought planting itself in their mind. They would protect this pure child in front of them, no matter what.

 


End file.
